Helga Moves in
by CrazyArtCas
Summary: Helga's family gets behind on their bills and has to move... to WHO'S house??
1. Default Chapter

**Helga moves in**

Helga was in bed, still asleep, unaware that she was 15 minutes behind her normal schedule. Helga's mom opened the door to her room, just enough to peek in. She saw Helga still asleep. She poked her head into Helga's room and yelled at high volume.

"Helga deeeeaaar! Time to get up for school!"

Helga opened her eyes and glared at her irritating mother. She looked at her clock, which now proved that she was 20 minutes late behind schedule. 

"Oh great Miriam! You got me up late again!"

Helga jumped out of bed, took her mom by the arm and guided her out of the room. After closing the door behind her mom, she threw her white shirt with pink dress on. Then she put her hair in her trademark pigtails with pink bow. 

Helga ran down to the kitchen to get her lunch.

"Miriam! Where's my lunch?!" Helga yelled, while frantically searching for it.

"Oh, now let me see… I know I put it around here somewhere!" Miriam said, putting one hand on her cheek. 

"Oh yeah, now I remember…" she said walking over to the dishwasher. She opened it and pulled out Helga's lunch box.

"Crimeny!" Helga snatched the lunch away from her mom and rolled her eyes. Within 10 seconds Miriam was out of the kitchen and into the living room, on the couch. 

"I'm going to school now." Helga said, receiving no response from either parent.

With all of her frantically rushing about, she got to the bus stop right on time. She was a little out of breath, and her hair was messy. Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Sid and Stinky were looking at her strangely. Helga stopped breathing for a second and stood silently, glaring back at them. 

"Why don't you guys take a picture! It'll last longer!" She snapped.

Meanwhile, back at the Pataki's house…

The phone rang three times and big Bob answered, because Miriam was deep asleep on the couch again.

"Yes, this is Bob Pataki, who's this?" He said in his deep, grumpy voice.

He stood silently and listened to the caller.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll pay 'em as soon as I get my money!" He stammered as he slammed the phone down. A few moments later the phone rang again. He picked it up; assuming it was another bill collector.

"I'll get you the money as soon as I can OK?!" he said before knowing who it was. It was an employee from Big Bob's Beepers. 

"Bob, sir, the Beeper Empire is hitting rock bottom. We haven't sold a thing in two weeks. The other company across the street is attracting everyone. Some businessmen are coming in this afternoon to look the place over, and if they like it, they'll buy us out. We know that we're going to get shut down for sure though." They employer talked fast and shakily. 

"What?! What am I gonna do?! I'm gonna be kicked out of my house if I don't pay my bills within a week!" He said, putting his hand on his head.

"I'm sorry sir, there's nothing we can do!"

"I gotta go. I have some things to think about." He hung the phone up slowly, staring straight ahead, without so much as a blink of an eye.

Back at school, Helga and Phoebe were turning a corner on their way to the bus. Arnold and Gerald were about to turn it in the opposite direction, when the four collided. They all fell to the ground. 

"Excuse me Gerald, Arnold." Phoebe said.

"Well if it isn't tall hair boy and football head! Why don't you two ever watch where your going!" Helga yelled. 

"Sorry Helga." Arnold said as he helped her up.

"Yeah, sorry Phoebe." Gerald said, helping her up as well. 

As the four split up, Gerald and Arnold were talking about Helga.

"Man, how annoying can one girl get?" Said Gerald.

"Yeah, I know, she could at least say sorry every once in a while. I mean, it's not my fault _all _the time!"

"Yeah, Phoebe's such a nice, quiet girl. Sometimes I don't get how those two are compatible." Gerald said.

"I know, me neither."

When Helga got home, her parents were sitting in the living room. 

"Hmm… I wonder why they look so upset? Maybe Olga can't visit for another year…" Helga thought.

"What's wrong with you two?" Helga said, though she really didn't care what their response was.

"Oh, hi Olga. I have some bad news… in two days we're moving out of the house…" Big Bob paused for a moment. "And moving into that boarding house with that old man and orphan boy." He said at almost a whisper.

"What? Why?!" Helga yelled.

"Because that's the only place that had a boarding room open in such short notice!" Bob snapped back.

"No! I mean, why do we have to move out?!" Helga shouted, flailing her arms about.

Miriam interrupted.

"Well dear, Dad's business went under, and we're already behind in our bills." Helga's mom said, not looking her in the eye.

"Ha ha ha… you guys sure know how to kid around! Helga said, play punching her dad in the shoulder, although she knew they weren't kidding at all.

"Helga, we're not kidding!" her dad said. 

"Helga hung her head down and made her way up to her room. 

"Come on Helga! It's not bad at all! You actually get to move into the same house as Arnold, you're beloved!" she said, looking into Arnolds' eyes in her locket.

"I wonder if he already knows?" She thought.

"Well if he does, he's probably called up Gerald to tell him how terrible its gonna be, living with me and my psychotic family." She mumbled.

Meanwhile, at the boarding house, Gerald and Arnold were in Arnolds' room, listening to a new jazz CD and reading their newest Purdy Boys mystery series, when the sound of five knocks on the door chimed into the room.

"Who is it?" Arnold called, while turning the music down.

"It's Grandpa, Shortman! Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Grandpa walked in and stood before Arnold and Gerald, who were on Arnolds bed. Arnold looked up from his book and at Grandpa.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about Grandpa?"

"Well, we'll be getting a new boarder… or, should I say three new boarders in two days." 

"That's great Grandpa! Do I know any of them?"

"Great?! It's my worst nightmare Shortman! You should know 'em by now, it's that Pataki character, ya know, the one with the daughter who has one eyebrow."

"Helga?!" Gerald shouted, his eyes went from mid point to full size.

""You're kidding Grandpa, why would they move here?" Arnold said.

"Well, seems Big bob lost his company, and they were already behind in their bills."

"That's horrible!" Gerald said.

"I know, I feel bad for her."

"Who, Helga? I meant that's horrible that your gonna have to live under the same roof as the PATAKI'S man!"

"Gerald!" Arnold said, narrowing his eyes and his hands on his hips.

"You have to at least feel a little bad for her." 

"Yeah, I guess I do feel a little bad, but not too bad."

The next day at school, Helga came in during lunchtime. She avoided Arnold the whole day, not calling him names, nor shooting spitballs. Arnold knew exactly why she was ignoring him. He didn't know if he should talk to her, and if he did, he didn't know what to say.

When the dismissal bell rang, all the kids had jetted out of the room, all except two. Helga was slowly on her way out, when Arnold asked her to wait up.

"What do you want football head?"

"Well, you've been avoiding me all day."

"Yeah, so what's it to you?"

"Look Helga, I know that you're going to be moving into my Grandpa's boarding house."

"Oh…" She said, fixating her eyes towards the ground. 

"Yeah, it won't be that bad, Helga."

"Not that bad?" Helga's eyes shot up to Arnolds.

"It was just a normal day, I was late for school, getting ignored like always, not suspecting anything different. Big Bob tells me that we have to move out in two days! How is that 'not that bad' Arnold?" 

"Well, if it makes it any better for you, you could come over and I could show you around." Arnold said, with a small smile.

" Yeah. I guess."

"Ok, so when do you want to come over? You can now if you want."

"Sure." Helga said, lowering her eyes back to the ground. 

They walked out of the classroom, out the school and onto the bus.


	2. Helga moves in:chapter 2

Helga moves in: Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! What so ever, just this plot idea! So don't sue meeee

When Arnold and Helga got on the bus, Helga sat with Phoebe, and Arnold sat with Gerald.

"Hey Phoebes." Helga said in a dull tone.

"Hi Helga." Phoebe said, noticing Helga didn't sound like her normal, grumpy self.

"Um… Helga, is something bothering you?" she asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Helga responded.

"Tell me what, Helga?"

"Criminey! I forgot to tell her about my moving into Arnold's house!" She thought.

"Big Bobs business hit rock bottom, and we have to move out of our house tomorrow."

"Oh my, that's horrible Helga! Where are you moving? I hope you stay in the city!"

"Well, there is some good news, I guess…" Helga trailed off as she glanced back in Arnolds' direction, who was sitting two seats behind her.

"Well what is it Helga?"

"I'll be moving in with… you know, "Ice-cream"." She said, using her fingers for quotation expression. 

"That's wonderful Helga! You get to stay in the city, _and_ you get to live in the same domain as Arn- I mean "ice-cream"…he he he." Phoebe said as she covered her mouth, from almost making a mistake.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be upset…" Helga said. 

The breaks of the bus screeched, interrupting the passengers' conversations, as it slowly came to a halt at Helga's stop. Helga wasn't sure if she wanted to go over his house, so she stood up, getting ready to get off. She looked back at Arnold, and saw him looking at her questioningly. She turned back around and took her seat once more, giving in to Arnold's thoughts. Arnolds' questioning look formed into a small smile.

"What was that about man?" Gerald said as he was watching Arnolds' expressions towards Helga. He took his headphones down from his ears and put them so they hugged around his neck.

"Well, I figured I should try and start things off right. You know, try and be friendly with her."

"Arnold?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you nuts? How do you think you'll be able to stay friends with Helga, the girl that always picks on you in particular?"

"Gerald, you're not helping! You're supposed to support my idea's!" Arnold said, while glaring at Gerald.

"Sorry man, I just don't think your plan's gonna work this time. So, why didn't she get off at her stop?"

"Well, I invited her to come over so I could show her around the boarding house."  


"Oh, right!" Gerald said, faking a smile as he put his headphones back on.

"Um, Helga, why didn't you get off at your stop?" Phoebe asked, in her mouse-like voice.

"Oh, the Football head's gonna show me the room I'll be moving in."

"Oh, that sounds delightful!"

"Yeah, I guess." Helga said, not wanting to show too much emotion towards Arnold.

Again the screech of the haunting breaks sounded, this time at Arnolds' stop. Arnold stood up and said his good-bye's to Gerald while they did their traditional thumb shake. He walked up to where Helga was sitting and stopped before her.

"Uh, Helga, are you coming?"

"What do _you _think Football head? Why would I stay on the bus and pass my stop if I weren't? Criminey!"

"Whatever Helga. Come on." Arnold said, sighing after, thinking that maybe he had made a mistake about inviting her over.

They started going down the stairs of the bus, Arnold in front of Helga. Helga miscalculated the depth of the stair (because she was so happy to actually be invited by Arnold himself into his house) and toppled over onto Arnold, forcing them both to hit the concrete sidewalk. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Criminey, Football head! Why don't you ever watch…" She cut herself off.

"I mean… sorry Arnoldo, didn't see where I was going."

"Yeah, well, its ok." Arnold said as he lifted himself up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… so… are you gonna show me this room or what Football head?" Helga said, starting out kind, but faded into an insulting tone.

Arnold sighed. "Come on, Helga."

They walked up Arnolds' steps and went in.

"Your rooms up here." Arnold said as he started to go up the stairs.

"Hey Shortman, is 'at you?" Grandpa called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Grandpa, I'm showing Helga the room her and her parents are going to be moving in." He called back.

"Ok Shortman, have fun!" He said, going back to his paper thinking about how much trouble Bob Pataki was going to give him once they moved in.

Arnold and Helga made their way to the top of the stairs, and into the hallway where all of the boarding rooms were. Arnold was showing her all the other boarders' rooms, so she would know who her "neighbors" were.

"This is Mr. Hynns room, and that is Mr. Potts room, that one over there at the end is Mr. and Mrs. Kokashka's room…"

Helga cut Arnold off.

"Criminey! Show me the room already!" She snapped.

"Sorry Helga, I just thought you might want to know who all the boarders were."

"Yeah, well, no offense. I just have to get home before Bob notices I'm not in my room packing." 

"Yeah, like _that'll_ happen." She thought.

"Ok, I'll show you the room…" Arnold said as he walked towards the door to what was once Rhonda's temporary room.

"Well, this is it." Arnold said, wincing at the thought of what Helga might do to him if she hated it.

Helga peeked into the room, then walked in to get a closer examination. She suddenly made a strange face, and Arnold didn't know what her thoughts might have been.

"So… is it OK?" Arnold said, with a nervous waver in his speech.

"It's not much of a room, but I guess I'll live." She said as she picked at the hideous faded blue, peeling wallpaper.

"Yeah, I know. I'll help you fix it up sometime if you want, I mean, we can get new wallpaper, and clean the place up." Arnold said.

"Hey Arnoldo, don't get too cozy with the idea!" She said, pointing her finger at his nose.

Helga turned her back to Arnold and walked towards the bed built into the wall.

"Hmm… my bed's too big to fit in here. Where am I gonna sleep, the roof?" Helga asked.

"Oh, I didn't think of that…"

"Well this is just great!" Helga shouted.

"I have an idea. I have a tent, and you could sleep there on the roof until me and Grandpa can get you a small bed. Tomorrow _is_ Friday, you could have Phoebe sleep over with you. By Saturday night we'll have something for you to sleep on."

"Well I guess I don't have any other choice now do I?"

Before Helga could complain any longer, the ringing of the phone interrupted her.

"Oh, oh hey Arnooooold! Could you get that? Pookie made raspberry cobbler, and I'm a little occupied at the moment!" Grandpa called from the bathroom.

Arnold laughed inside his head, thinking if Grandpa would ever learn not to eat raspberries. He headed for the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Alfred. Is Olga over there?!" Big Bob yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Uh, Helga's here, sir."

"Well don't just stand there! Put her on the horn, She's in trouble!"

Arnold put the phone down and walked into the room Helga was still wandering around.

"Helga, your Dad's on the phone… he sounds… a little upset." 

"Oh, _perfect_." Helga said as she went out the door.

She walked to the phone and put the receiver up to her ear.

"What is it?!" She yelled.

"What are you doing over playing with your little friend, when you know darn well you're supposed to be over here packing!"

"I'm not playing with him _Dad_, I'm looking at the room we'll be moving into." Helga said at an annoyed tone.

"Well you shouldn't be anywhere but here!"

"Fine _Bob_, I'll be home in a few minutes." Helga said, her brow furrowed.

She slammed the phone down and started towards the end of the hallway and down the stairs.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Helga." Arnold said as Helga was mumbling to herself about how much she despised her dad.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya tomorrow Football head." She responded, halfway down the stairs.

"Well, I have one more day without having to live with Helga and her parents. I might as well make the best of it." Arnold said at a wisper when he heard the front door to the boarding house slam.

OK, I know not too much happened in this chapter, but in the next one some… lets just say interesting things will happen. Reply please, tell me some suggestions, anything! I get writers block a lot, so I need help a lot too. LoL!


	3. Helga moves in

Helga moves in: Part 3

Hey guys! This is the third part to Helga moves in (well duh! Lol. ) Anyway, please tell me how I'm doing, or what I can do to improve it… Thanks! Now, on with part three! =)

Helga slammed the door to the Sunset Arms and was on her way to her house.

"Criminey! Can't I ever get a minute alone with Arnold without being called upon?" She thought.

She rounded a corner and bumped into Phoebe.

"Oh, hey Phoebes." Helga said.

"Sorry Helga, I was just at your house. Your dad said you were still at Arnolds' or on your way home."

"Yeah, I can't be away from my house for more than a second during this stupid move. Well, I have to go start packing."

"Do you want some assistance, Helga?" Phoebe asked inquisitively. 

"Sure Phoebes, come on."

Helga turned the knob of the door slowly, Phoebe standing beside her. Helga opened it and walked in quietly, signaling to Phoebe to be quiet by putting her index finger up to her lips.

"Why are we being quiet Helga?" Phoebe whispered.

"Because I don't feel like getting yelled at by Bob."

Too late.

"Olga! Is that you?" He yelled.

"Its HELga _Bob_, who else would it be."

"Well get your keester up to your room and start packing! We're moving tomorrow!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going already. Ca-Riminey!"

Helga stormed up to her room, Phoebe trailing behind. They started going through what Helga mostly wanted to keep, since the room was too small to bring every possession she owned. She wasn't going to part with her stuff though, her mom told her that what they couldn't fit into the boarding room, would be packed in a U-Hall until they could support themselves and get a bigger place. 

Phoebe wandered towards the closet, with Helga watching her closely. Even though Phoebe knew that Helga liked Arnold, she didn't know she was obsessive, maybe even possessed with him. Phoebe started to reach for the closets' knob, but Helga jumped between her and the door, spreading her arms and legs out, as if protecting something.

"Why'd you do that, Helga?"

"Because… be-because… I have… (Helga at this point was trying to think of any reasonable excuse as fast as possible. She knew Phoebe was smart enough to figure this out if she wasn't careful.) I have rats in there and I don't want them to get out!"

"Oh, OK…" Phoebe said, thinking the act Helga had just put on was a bit eccentric.

After packing for over an hour, Helga stood in the middle of her room and put her hands on her hips. 

"Well I guess I'm all packed." She said looking around.

In a way, she was lying, because she hadn't gone through her closet, which held the most important objects she owned.

"Well Phoebes, I guess you better go huh?"

"Yes, I need to complete my studies for tomorrow."

"Right, well, see ya tomorrow!" Helga said, pushing Phoebe out by her shoulders.

When Phoebe was out, Helga closed the door, locked it, leaned against it and wiped her forehead, relieved her secret was still intact.

She rushed over to her closet, opened the door, and knelt down, picking up her newest shrine to her love, made from what looked like a football shaped mask, along with many other materials. She placed it into a proper sized cardboard box. She also found her poetry books, and put them all into one as well. It didn't have a top on it, but that didn't bother Helga. She didn't realize that bringing these objects, directed towards Arnold, could be risky.

The next day, Helga woke up in her room for the last time. All the boxes she packed were missing, she figured her parents were busy getting them downstairs. Helga's dad came into her room, and picked the remaining box up, which was right near the foot of her bed (that's why she didn't see it before). She realized it was her box of poetry books, and she didn't want her dad taking them.

"Dad! Leave that box here!" Helga said as she jumped out of bed and took the box into her arms.

"Well hurry up and get ready little lady!"

"Fine." Helga hated it when he called her "Little Lady."

Helga got ready for school and went downstairs. She gazed across the living room, where most of the boxes were. There weren't many, just as she expected.

"I'm going to school!" Helga yelled a few minutes later, after going through her normal morning routine of getting ignored, and grabbing a lunch box filled with next to nothing.

No response. Just as usual. 

The school day went by rather quickly, it was lunchtime but it seemed they had only been in school for 20 minutes. Helga and Phoebe sat together at lunch, Helga remembering about the on coming night. 

"Oh yeah… I just remembered. I gotta sleep in a tent on Arnolds' roof today because I have no bed yet. Do you wanna sleep over?"

"Why sure Helga, I'd be happy to accompany you!" Phoebe said as she daintily took a small bite out of her crust-less sandwich. 

(Chuckling to herself) " We can play pranks on Football head and tall hair boy!"

"Gerald's going to be there?"

"I don't know, Arnold could invite him. Why?"

"No reason!" Phoebe replied almost as soon as Helga popped the 'why' question.

Meanwhile, Gerald and Arnold are at their table. The subject of Helga moving in comes up.

"So Arnold. Today's the day huh?" Gerald said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I give you my deepest sympathies man." Gerald said, feeling a little sorry for his friend.

"Thanks Gerald. Oh, Hey, do you wanna sleep over tonight?"

"Uh… I don't know… Helga G. Pataki being there?"

"Aww come on Gerald! It could be fun."

"Yeah, I guess your right. We can play pranks on her!"

"That's not exactly what I meant…" Arnold said, but Gerald didn't hear due to hearing himself laugh.

"By the way, I think Phoebe will be there too." Arnold teased. He had a feeling that Gerald liked Phoebe at least a little.

"Ph-Phoebe? Uh… cool! We can play pranks on both of them!" Gerald tried to hide his feelings.

At the end of the day, the kids' eyes were glued to the clock. "Only a few more seconds until the weekend" were practically every kid's thoughts at the moment. The bell rang, blanketing the school with its sound. The kid's flooded out of their classrooms like raging water. It was so crowded that you couldn't walk on your own, the sea of bodies simply carried you about.

"Criminey! My feet aren't even touching the ground! This school keeps getting more kids every day!" Helga thought. She hated when people were in her way, let alone take her ability to walk on her own.

Arnold, on the other hand had learned this the other day, and was watching the crowd pass through the safety of the classroom.

The bus stopped at Helga's house, and she got off. Her parents were already loading the car up with their belongings.

Bob heard the bus, and knew it was "Olga". 

"Is that you Olga?"

"Its HELga dad."

"That's what I said…Olga. Go get your boxes- we're leaving soon!"

"OK, OK! Man! I just got home!" Helga said, perturbed. 

She went in and found her boxes, there were only about 5 or 6. She loaded all except one; her box of poetry. She didn't want anything to happen to them. She kept them on her lap as the car started up and went to Arnolds' house. 

Before she knew it, they were parked in front of the boardinghouse. Helga jumped out of the car, replacing her love struck face with her 'cover up' scowl. Arnold and Grandpa came out to help with the boxes, though Helga thought Grandpa just wanted to get on her dads' nerves- it was OK with her.

Helga was leaning into the car, getting her poem box, which she put on the seat so she could get out.

"Hey Helga."

Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach churned. It was obviously Arnold, and she was speechless because she wanted to be less argumentative, but also didn't want to 'loose her cool' the moment she got to his house. She came up with something simple, something fast.

"Hi."

"Do you want some help?"

"Oooh, that voice! An angels voice. I'm not worthy of knowing this angel which sheds this voice!" She thought in her enthusiastic head voice.

"Umm… I… I…" Helga stuttered. 

"Do you want me to help you?" He restated.

"Whatever floats your boat Football Head!" She shouted.

The moment those words fled her mouth, was the moment she wanted to hit herself.

Arnold shrugged. Helga backed out of the car with her precious cargo (box of poems) in her arms. Arnold reached for the box to relieve Helga from it. Since the box didn't have a top, you could see every poetry book Helga owned, including the one in which Arnold and Gerald found not too long ago. She stole it back while Arnold wasn't looking on the bus one day. This was the point at which Helga realized how hard it might be to keep her treasured secrets hidden.

"NO!" She yelled as she realized he, the boy with the cornflower hair, was going to take the box and, with no doubt in her mind, recognize the little pink book. She held fast to the box.

"Sheesh… I was just trying to help." 

"Well… if you want to help, you can take that." Helga pointed at another box that was in the car.

"Ok." Arnold said sounding a bit peeved.

They brought the boxes to the room and through the windows heard Big Bob and Arnolds' grandpa already arguing. They went to the window and looked out, standing side by side. They looked at each other, Helga rolling her eyes, and Arnold sighing. 

"Man, their gonna rip each others throats out by tomorrow at this rate." Helga said.

"I know, Grandpa can act like a two year old sometimes." Arnold said. 


End file.
